La díficil vida de un niñero
by nefertiti2882
Summary: Nuestra parejita ya tiene una hija. Pero ¿quién se encarga de ella sabiendo lo ocupados que estan sus padres?.¿quién será el desfortunado niñero del día de hoy?. Espero sus comentarios.
1. Primeros días El concurso

**Bueno ya que muchos me comentan que quieren escuchar más acerca de las travesuras de Himeko y sus niñeros, pues me anime a escribir esta historia, al cliente lo que pida, aun no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá, yo planeo que entre 5 o 7, espero que sean de su agrado.**

**Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

La difícil vida de los niñeros.

Había pasado 2 semanas desde que Himeko había dejado la incubadora, por fin esa angustia pasó y 2 días después pudo por fin abandonar el hospital (la explicación de esto la pondré en mi otro fic más adelante, me van a matar por tanto sufrimiento que le espera a nuestra parejita), y a lo largo de todo este tiempo tanto Kuu como Julie no se le habían despegado, ni de sus amados hijos, ni de su adorada nieta, (bueno aunque no hay que olvidar que también estaban María, Moko-san, Yashiro, Lory y de vez en cuando Sawara-san los visitaba) aunque esto le causaba problemas a Ren especialmente cuando quería consentir a Kyoko, que rápidamente fue acaparada por Julie, que no paraba de darle todos los consejos habidos y por haber sobre cómo cuidar a su pequeña, se portaba como una verdadera madre para Kyoko, y ni hablar de cuando quería estar con su hija, ya que Kuu no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero desde hace 1 semana los logro convencer, bueno es la forma más linda de decir de que casi los corría todas las noches, cosa que no le cayó en gracia a Kuu que de inmediato hizo su berrinche de niño chiquito, solo le falto tirarse al suelo y dar pataletas, que por poco y lo hace sino es porque Julie hablo con él y lo convenció de que era necesario darles su espacio como padres, así que aunque se la pasaban todo el día en casa con Kyoko, se regresaban a su casa por la noche que por cierto era bastante cerca.

Así en las noches cuando Himeko comenzaba a llorar, Ren se levantaba a atenderla (ya que Kyoko se encargaba de ella durante el día, quería aprovechar ahora que tenía permiso por maternidad, a él le toco el turno de noche), aunque a él esto le agradaba ya que así tenía a su pequeña princesa para él solo, y podía abrazarla, darle besos, y arrullarla.

Así cada noche se levantaba tomaba a Himeko de su cuna, la cual era de color blanco con un velo que la cubría, tenía una colcha rosa con dibujos de animalitos, la habitación era de color rosa con dibujos de mariposas, conejos, ositos, etc., daba la impresión de estar en un bosque, además contaba con todo lo que su princesa pudiera necesitar, en el centro de la habitación había un sillón-mecedora, que daba de frente a un pequeño balcón con puertas de cristal y madera blanca que permitía el paso de los rayos del sol, estaba adornado con cortinas color blanco, ese era el lugar donde se sentaba Kyoko para poder así alimentar a su pequeña, esa escena ciertamente era su favorita. Después de tomar a la pequeña la alimentaba, la cambiaba y la arrullaba y la volvía depositar en su cuna.

Aunque al principio estaba nervioso y con temor de dañar a su frágil hija, poco a poco iba mejorando, empezó a bañarla, claro las pocas veces que podía quitársela a sus abuelos. Aunque saber que ellos estaban ahí cuidando de sus princesas le daba tranquilidad para realizar su trabajo, que aunque Yashiro evitaba que fuera demasiado, de todas formas seguía con una agenda bastante apretada. Esto le preocupaba un poco a Kyoko, ya que con el trabajo y además cuidar en las noches de su hija, y conociendo sus malos hábitos de alimentación, esa la receta perfecta para que su salud decayera, aunque sorprendentemente no era así, pero de todas formas evitaba que se desvelara demasiado y lo obligaba a comer adecuadamente, contando por supuesto con la complicidad de Yashiro, que al final del día le daba un reporte detallado y lo acusaba para que fuera regañado si llegaba a saltarse las comidas.

Mientras Julie, que casi a diario junto con Kuu llevaba regalos tanto para Kyoko como para Himeko, Kyoko a veces se preocupaba de donde iba a meter tantos obsequios, ya que de seguir así necesitarían una bodega solo para las cosas de Himeko porque su cuarto ya estaba repleto, además también estaban los regalos de todos sus otros amigos. Pero le alegraba que todos quisieran tanto a su pequeña.

Así Kyoko se pasaba el día cuidando de su princesa, la alimentaba (al principio era casi exclusivamente leche materna, después fue dándole biberón ya que tendría que acostumbrarse cuando regresara a trabajar), la bañaba, de vez en cuando la sacaba un rato al jardín, todo claro con la supervisión de Julie, que en ocasiones le tocaba tranquilizar a Kuu, que era demasiado sobreprotector con su hija y nieta, porque si por él fuera ni una brisa de aire las tocaría, no se atrevía a imaginar el día que llegara a enfermar Himeko, de seguro Kuu haría venir a todo un ejército de médicos aunque se tratara de un simple resfriado, ya los imaginaba bajando de helicópteros por todo su jardín. Esto solo le hacía brotar una gran sonrisa a Kyoko, y daba gracias a Dios por los nuevos padres que le había mandado.

Kyoko en un principio también estuvo nerviosa como toda madre primeriza, pero al pasar los días había aprendido incluso a reconocer los tipos de llanto de su hija, ya sabía identificar cuando tenía hambre, cuando necesitaba un cambio de pañal, o simplemente cuando quería atención, aunque eso a ella le sobraba.

Para Kyoko ahora lo más importante era Himeko, claro Ren era igual de importante, pero recuerden que para una madre lo más valioso son sus hijos y nuestra protagonista no era la excepción.

Todos los días recibía una llamada de Ren preguntando cómo se encontraba la bebe, además le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba, bueno a ambas, y lo feliz que era junto a ella. Aunque a veces se escuchaba de fondo la voz de Yashiro, que de vez en cuando se peleaba con Ren para que le pasara el celular, ya que siempre quería tener información de su sobrina, tanto que a veces sin querer olvidaba ponerse los guantes y el pobre celular terminaba hecho cachitos, a lo cual Ren desplegaba su aura maligna, ya que gracias a eso estaría incomunicado hasta que consiguiera uno nuevo, y todo lo que le quedaba hacer al pobre Yashiro era correr, esconderse e implorar a Dios que Ren no lo encontrara hasta que el enojo se le hubiera pasado.

A Kyoko esto le parecía bastante cómico, aunque no se explicaba por qué todos los aparatos eléctricos que caían en las manos de Yashiro terminaban inservibles, pensó que tal vez se debía a su carga magnética, pero seguía siendo un misterio.

Así por las tardes preparaba comida para sus suegros, ya que Kuu adoraba probar toda la comida que su hija cocinara, aunque parecía que iba a alimentar a un ejército con tanta comida, al terminar se dedicaba a contemplar y velar el sueño de su princesa, y daba gracias a Dios porque todo al final saliera bien, y le permitiera tener a ese pequeño angelito a su lado.

Y como cada domingo la casa de nuestra parejita estaba lleno de gente, los inseparables abuelos, Lory y María, Moko-san, Yashiro, Chiori-san y Sawara-san, ya que ese día se reunían para comer y compartir un rato con sus seres queridos.

-Te digo que yo.

-No es cierto, yo tengo más.

Así encontramos discutiendo en el jardín a Lory con Kuu, cuando de pronto se les acerca Chiori-san, para mala suerte de ella.

-¿Por qué están discutiendo tanto?

Los dos se volvieron para mirarla y en sus ojos se pudo ver la mirada maléfica de ambos.

-Chiori-san. Qué bueno que estas aquí, necesitamos que seas juez en un asunto de vital importancia.- empezó hablando Lory.

-Sí, tú serás la juez y así le quedara bien claro a este secuestrador de preciosos hijos quien tiene más.- dijo Kuu lanzando una mirada retadora.

-¿a quién llamas secuestrador?, yo nunca he secuestrado a nadie en mi vida, tu hijo vino por propia voluntad.- respondió Lory contestando la mirada.

- Mientes mi precioso, Kuon, fue una inocente victima de tus maquiavélicos planes. Y lo apartaste de sus amados padres.-

-Eso es mentira, sabes perfectamente que yo no obligo a nadie (bueno no de manera directa, solo hago que caigan en pequeñas trampas, pensó Lory), además si no hubiera venido conmigo no tendrías a tu hija ni a tu adorada nieta.

Admitiendo que en su favor Lory tenía un muy buen punto.- Bueno en eso tiene razón tengo que agradecerte después de todo eso influyo que hora tenga una hija y una nieta tan perfecta como su padre pero con la hermosura y gracia de su madre- al decir todo esto le salían estrellas por los ojos. Pero recordó que estaba en plena discusión.

-pero ese no es el tema a tratar secuestrador.

-ya te dije que no me llames así.

Y losdos se pusieron como niños a empujarse, pero las cosas eran muy parejas.

Mientras Chiori quería reir a carcajada abierta, además aun no encontraba cual era el punto de la discusión, y ya se estaba hartando de su plática sin sentido así que decidió intervenir.

-disculpen- dijo primero con un tono de voz normal- pero al verse vilmente ignorada, elevo un poco más el tono de su voz.

Hasta que al fin-DISCULPEN- grito para poder llamar su atención, lo cual consiguió,- pero me podrían aclarar que es lo que origino toda esta discusión.

-Bueno verás Chiori-san, el secuestrador aquí presente no quiere admitir que yo tengo más fotos de mi pequeña Himeko en mi cartera.

-No me llames así, además yo tengo más fotos.

En eso Chiori sintió una gotita de sudor bajar por su frente, como era posible que estas dos personas, Lory el presidente de LME y Kuu aun actor con gran fama a nivel mundial tuvieran un comportamiento tan infantil.

-Y bien ¿qué dices Chiori-san?.- pregunto Lory con una gran sonrisa, confiado en que su triunfo estaba asegurado.

-¿y por qué no simplemente sacan sus carteras y ven quien tiene más fotos?

-Buena idea, como no se nos ocurrió antes.- contestaron al unísono.

-En serio en manos de quien está este mundo del entretenimiento- pensó Chiori

Y de inmediato sacaron ambos sus carteras, la de Kuu la típica de piel ya saben, pero la de Lory era bastante extravagante, era grande parecía un mini bolso, dorada, con pequeños diamantes incrustados que formaban las iniciales LT. Y de ambas salieron una hilera de fotos (ya saben como cuando desenrollan un pergamino en las caricaturas y es muy largo) que llegaba al suelo y seguían de largo, así la hilera de Lory era más larga eran como 70 fotos, lo cual deprimió a Kuu (que tenía solo 50) que de inmediato se fue a un rincón deprimido a plantar setas (estilo Tamaki de Ouran).

-JAJAJAJA. Eso es para que aprendas lo difícil que es vencer a Takarada Lory.

-Pues yo tengo más se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Yashiro- que al escuchar de que se trataba no perdió la oportunidad de presumir su vasta colección de fotos de su sobrina y de inmediato fue a buscarlas.

En cuanto abrió su cartera salió una tira de alrededor de 100 fotos. Al ver esto Lory se fue a plantar setas junto a Kuu, Chiori mientras regresaba ya que había ido por un pequeño bocadillo y casi se le atora la comida de la risa que le dio al ver a Lory y a Kuu plantando setas en un rincón. Mientras Yashiro se mostraba bastante orgulloso de su logro.

-¿Pero que juego tan infantil es este?- dijo Moko-san al acercarse.

- No es ningun juego infantil- respondió de inmediato Yashiro, indignnado ante tan cuestionamiento y a sus espaldas estaban Lory y Kuu haciendo una afirmación con la cabeza.

- Lo que sucede es que Moko-san esta celosa ya que no tiene tantas fotos de mi perfecta nieta- dijo Kuu.

-Claro de seguro es eso- se apresuro a confirmar Lory

- Pero como se atreven- respondió indignada Moko-san.

Y de inmediato como si fuera un rayo entro a la casa y regreso con su cartera, y al abrirla salieron más de 150 fotos de la pequeña. Y efecto inmediato Yashiro, Lory y Kuu regresaron a su rincón a plantar setas, más deprimidos que nunca.

-Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse con Kotonomi Kanae, JAJAJAJAJA. Nadie puede superarme-

Chiori de inmediato se fue alejando que tal si la locura era contagiosa, así se aparto despacio sin hacer movimientos bruscos, no la fueran a atacar.

-No es justo soy el que menos fotos tiene de mi amadísima nieta.

- Como es posible que mis empleados me ganen a mí el presidente de LME.

- Y yo que pensé que mi colección de fotos era insuperable, tantas veces que mi vida estuvo en peligro evitando que Ren me atrapara y amarrándome al carro para que me permitiera venir a su casa.

Todo esto lo decían en su versión chibi y con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando escucharon risas que venían del interior de la casa y que se estaban acercando, se trataba de María, Julie, Kyoko y Ren quien sostenía a Himeko que se encontraba plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su padre.

De inmediato a todos se les dibujo una sonrisa y les comenzaron a brillar los ojos, y de inmediato fueron a buscar cámaras para tomar fotos y así engrandecer su colección, flash a su lado era una tortuga, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban listos.

Así comenzaron a acercársele sigilosamente a Ren, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que de inmediato los localizo y al percatarse de sus intenciones les lanzo una mirada que traducida a palabras sería algo como "SI SE ATREVEN A MOLESTRA A MI HIJA, DESPIDANSE DE STE MUNDO" .

Y regresaron a su esquina ya tapizada de setas.

- Pero soy tu oto-san, que hijo más desconsiderado.

-Que muchacho tan mal agradecido.

-Ren pensé que éramos amigos.

Y así concluye un típico día en la nueva vida de nuestra amada parejita.


	2. Un día con los abuelos Top ten

**Hola a todos, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer mis nuevas ocurrencias, espero sean de su agrado.**

**Ya saben dejen sus reviews, dudas, comentarios, tomatazos y zapatazos, todo se leerá y se tomara en cuenta.**

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen solo los uso por sana diversión.**

Había pasado 6 meses desde la llegada de Himeko a sus vidas, Kyoko había tenido que regresar a trabajar, aunque se quedaba tranquila, ya que Julie y Kuu se habían autonombrado sus niñeros oficiales y eran los que dedicaban todo el día a su cuidado, también Ren este hecho lo hacía muy feliz, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, ya que su pequeña podría estar cerca de su abuelo que a pesar de la distancia y los malentendidos que habían tenido anteriormente para Ren su padre seguía siendo su héroe.

Aunque ambos se preocupaban por Julie debido a que conociendo a su oto-san que se comportaba peor que un niño, además añadiéndole las inesperadas visitas de Lory y sus discusiones infantiles, eso le cargaba el trabajo, ya que en esas circunstancias ella tenía que ser la adulta (bueno alguno de todos estos niñeros tendría que haber alguien responsable y ni modo le toco a ella).

Así en una típica tarde. Julie se encontraba en la sala con la pequeña Himeko en sus brazos viendo la escena más que divertida, ya que se trataba de una seria competición entre Kuu y Lory, esos dos siempre buscaban cualquier escusa para enfrentarse, aunque en el fondo sabían ambos que eran los mejores amigos, se tenían una gran confianza y respeto.

Pero regresemos a una hora antes de todo esto, cuando todo comenzó, Kuu se encontraba en la sala viendo videos caseros donde salía el pequeño Kuon con Julie y en otras tomas con él, Kuu mientras le enumeraba todas la virtudes de su padre a la pequeña, quien al parecer o lo escuchaba y lo entendía, cosa imposible a esa edad, o simplemente le causaban gracia todas las caras que hacía su loco abuelo ya que la niña se encontraba sonriendo y aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manos, mientras en la puerta Julie se encargaba de inmortalizar tan bello momento ya que lo estaba grabando, de hecho la mayoría de las tardes se dedicaba a grabar todos y cada uno de esos momentos, simplemente adoraba a su nieta y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su esposo cuando la tenía cerca, ya que recordaba que durante el tiempo que Ren se alejo de ellos esa sonrisa no había aparecido, era cierto que Kuu seguía con su buen humor y sus ocurrencias, pero se notaba la falta de su hijo, por su parte ella había caído en una depresión, que de no haber sido por su esposo que siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, quien sabe qué tontería hubiera hecho, y desde que arreglaron sus mal entendidos esa alegría regreso a sus vidas más al enterarse quien era para ese entonces la novia de de Kuon, ni hace falta mencionar que esta alegría se multiplico por 1000 al enterarse de la próxima venida de su nieta, recordaba las veces que discutían por cómo debían decorar el cuarto del bebe, ya que Kuu lo quería rosa, ya que estaba seguro que sería una niña que sacaría la belleza de su madre y las cualidades de su padre, por su parte Julie decía que debía ser azul porque sería un niño, idéntico a su padre pero con el carácter de su madre así se enfrascaban en una pelea demasiado infantil (bueno tal vez algunas veces Julie se comportaba también como una niña, pero sin duda era la más madura), a lo cual Ren y Kuu se voltearon a ver con cara de preocupación ya que ambos había sufrido el carácter de Kyoko al conocerla, al ver su expresión de inmediato salieron los diablitos de Kyoko.

- ¿A que se debe esa expresión?.

- A nada en especial Kyoko.- respondió Ren, que ya había conocido ese carácter enojado de ella, pero con las hormonas del embarazo, esa era una bomba que en cualquier momento explotaba

- Si, a nada en especial hija.- contesto Kuu con temor.

"Kami-sama nos libre de que saque ese carácter" pensaron ambos.

Julie se reía ya que le habían contado como había sido su relación con Kyoko al conocerla, como Ren la provocaba y como Kuu la hacía enojar para utilizarla y hacer que Kuon lo buscara.

-Bueno no sé porque se quejan por cómo se comportaba con ustedes, se lo merecían por tratarla mal. – Dijo Julie defendiendo a Kyoko- además si no fuera por su carácter Kuon no se hubiera fijado en ella y tu Kuu no la hubieras reconocido como una excelente actriz.

Para Kyoko definitivamente Julie era esa madre que ella tanto necesitaba, además la quería como tal.

-A todo esto Kyoko no nos has dicho que quieres que sea el bebé.- dijo Julie retomando el tema.

-Pues a mí me gustaría una niña, si definitivamente una pequeña princesa.- esto lo dijo ya entrando de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía.

-¿Y a ti hijo?- pregunto Kuu, intrigado ya que su hijo no menciona mucho su preferencia.

- A mí no me importa si es niña o niño, con tal de que nazca sano y se parezca a su madre, es todo lo que pido.- respondió Ren mirando dulcemente a Kyoko, la cual respondió con una inocente sonrisa y un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas.

Así estaba Julie recordando, hasta que escucho que Kuu la llamaba ya que era hora de alimentar a la pequeña, ya que habían empezado a darle papillas ya ue le estaban saliendo sus primeros dientes, esta semana le tocaba darle papilla de manzana. Así prosiguieron a la cocina, cuando escucharon el timbre, se acercaron y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Lory y María, Lory traía una cara de fastidio ya que no podía hacer una de sus extraordinarias entradas triunfales, pero debido a que no sabía si la niña se encontraría durmiendo y si llegaba a despertarla se enfrentaría a dos abuelos peligrosos, Kuu no representaba mucho inconveniente ya sabía cómo manejarlo, pero lo que se refiere a Julie era peligrosa si se enojaba (bueno hay que reconocer que ella también tenía su carácter)y más si se trataba de defender a su princesa. Así que el director prefería mantenerla tranquila y conservar a salvo su vida.

-Mira Himeko, el secuestrador nos vino a visitar.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así Kuu, que mal educado eres con las visitas.

-Ya niños estense quietos y no discutan.- de inmediato resultaron reprendidos por Julie.

-Si abuelo, además vinimos aquí para ver a Himeko.- Continuo María.

Así todos se dirigieron a la cocina para alimentar a la bebé, María se ofreció a alimentarla, pero en menos de 5 minutos, debido a lo inquieta que era Himeko, había más papilla en el rostro, cabello y vestido de María que en el plato.

Entonces María se disculpo y se dispuso a ir a lavarse la cara y limpiarse el vestido. Julie sirvió un poco más de papilla y se la comenzó a dar a Himeko, y debido a la experiencia de Julie ella sí consiguió que la pequeña comiera casi todo, de inmediato le dio su biberón, al terminar la niña se veía con cara de sueño, y de inmediato Kuu se ofreció para arrullarla, pero Lory protesto en el acto, y demando ser él quien la arrullara.

-No, de ninguna manera secuestrador, yo la voy a dormir.

-Yo no soy secuestrador, y no seas egoísta yo la voy a dormir.

-De ninguna manera.

-Ya niños, decídanse de una vez o ninguno la va a tener.- dijo Julie para evitar que iniciaran otra pelea.

-Bueno, decidamos esto con un duelo justo.- Propuso Kuu.

-De acuerdo que tienes en mente.

- Esto- dijo sacando un tablero de serpientes y escaleras, y así comenzó este peculiar reto.

Al principio iba ganando Lory, pero rápidamente Kuu lo alcanzo, así pasaron media hora, Julie los veía, eran como dos chiquillos.

-Julie-san, no deberías decirle que casi al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a jugar Himeko se quedo dormida.- Dijo María, quien había regresado de la cocina, ya que se le había antojado un helado.

-shhh- dijo Julie colocando el dedo índice frente a su boca- déjalos así los mantenemos ocupados un rato.

-Gane- grito Kuu, quien se acerco a Julie para dormir a Himeko.

-Tramposo, la última jugada no conto, no me dejaste ver claramente los dados.- grito también Lory.

De inmediato se escuchó como comenzó a llorar Himeko que debido a tanto ruido por parte de sus abuelitos termino por despertarse.

Julie le entrego la pequeña a María para que la arrullara, y de inmediato les dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Lory y a Kuu, resultando cada uno con su respectivo chichón. Inmediatamente se abrazaron presas del pánico ya que Julie desplegaba toda su furia, daba más miedo que Kyoko y Ren juntos cuando estaban furiosos.

-Que les pasa, ya les he dicho que no deben hacer tanto escándalo, ahora de castigo ninguno de ustedes arrullara a Himeko.

-No es justo- respondieron al unisonó con cara de chibi con ojos llorosos.

Ante tal respuesta Julie los vio con una mirada asesina, ambos tragaron grueso y decidieron que se veían más bonitos calladitos.

Mientras Himeko ya se había vuelto a dormir en los brazos de María, así que se dirigió al cuarto de la niña para dejarla descansar en su cuna.

Así Kuu, Julie y Lory se dirigieron a la cocina ya que era hora de preparar la cena. Tanto como Kuu y Lory evitaron que Julie preparara algo, porque por alguna extraña razón todo lo que terminaba cocinando tenía una apariencia sospechosa y un sabor algo raro (ni idea si Julie sabe cocinar bien, si alguien sabe y me lo informa, se los agradecería), así que los dos caballeros se encargaron de preparar la cena.

Así fueron llegando, primero Kyoko, que de inmediato fue a ver a su princesa, al ver que estaba plácidamente dormida y bien regreso con todos, después llegaron Ren y Yashiro, que éste último casi tubo que encadenarse al asiento para que Ren lo llevara, ya que como hace 3 días no veía a su preciosa sobrina, decidió que hoy haría hasta lo imposible por verla, ya que quería renovar su colección de fotos, además de pedirle a Julie sus videos para hacer duplicados para él, claro los editaba para que casi todo se tratara de Himeko, claro eran mínimas las escenas que quitaba, pero sufrió una gran desilusión y tipo Quico del chavo del ocho se fue a llorar recargado en una pared al enterarse que se encontraba dormida, Ren sabiendo que mañana Yashiro se encontraría deprimido, le permitió que subiera y le tomara una foto a la pequeña, al oír esto a Yashiro se le ilumino la cara y comenzó a sonreír, y de inmediato subió por su tan preciada foto, antes de que Ren se arrepintiera. Al ver esto Lory y Kuu, pusieron cara de enojados, porque a ellos no les había permitido eso.

Así cenaron y terminaron por despedirse todos y cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva casa, y así concluye otro día de nuestro niñeros.

Bueno a petición del público aquí está el resultado del concurso de fotos de Himeko, se contabilizaron todas las fotos con las que cuentan, no solo las que llevaban consigo. Vaya si Himeko cobrara por cada foto a su corta edad ya tendría una pequeña fortuna.

Y para hacer todo legal, no sea que me acusen de favoritismo: Permiso SEGOB345678, Certificado ante el Notario Público: Fulanito de Tal.

Van del último al primero.

10°.- Chiori-san = 50 fotos (apenas está iniciando su colección, al parecer termino contagiada por la locura de estos niñeros)

9°.- Sawara-san =100 fotos (es comprensible casi no la ve, bueno al menos todavía, ya que en un futuro tomara el lugar que dejo María haciendo travesuras en LME)

8°.- Kuu = 200 fotos (como lo hago sufrir al pobre, pero no te preocupes eres uno de mis personajes favoritos)

7°.- Lory =300 fotos (todas tomadas por sus sirvientes misteriosos)

6°.- María = 450 fotos (vaya derroto a su abuelo)

5°.- Yashiro = 600 (sigue en su búsqueda del primer lugar)

4°.- Kanae=800 fotos (enojadísima por no ser la primera, a simple vista se le ve la vena saltada en su frente).

3°.- Julie = 1000 fotos (esta bastante conforme con su posición)

2°.- Ren= 1500 fotos (para sorpresa de muchos no fue el primero aunque la diferencia es mínima)

Y finalmente el tan preciado primer lugar es para: (redoble de tambores).

1°.- Kyoko= 1530 fotos (bueno que esperaban es su madre, y al parecer esta contentísima de ser el primer lugar).

Bueno creo que eso sería todo en este capítulo, en los próximos se verá un poco los primeros pasos de Himeko, su primera palabra, el niñero más extraño que pudo tener (a ver si adivinan de quien se trata), y claro ya va a empezar a espantar a las resbalosas que se le acerquen a su padre.

Y si Sawara-san, pronto la tendrás en tu oficina. (una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de mi parte )

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO. – grita Sawara-san presa del pánico y sale corriendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- salen en su defensa Yashiro, Lory y Kuu- deberías sentirte halagado por tan grande honor- dicen al unísono y de inmediato salen tras Sawara-san, para que se arrepienta de sus palabras.

Bueno queridas lectoras nos vemos hasta la próxima. Ya saben dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
